what happens in america
by casualty-connie
Summary: holby and casualty go on a trip to america with good and bad surprises who will back down under pressure. please review if you read or i will stop as i give up now i am tired of no one seeming to read it it makes me feel down and stupid even if it is one word good/bad.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy.

Chapter 1 is very short but just a introduction.

Casualty and holby the trip.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sabrina walked across the corridor in till she bumped into john.

"Hi what is going on?" asked john.

"I have just got a letter from America they said we have to go there and to pick 6 people from the main wards and 4 people from the ED." Said Sabrina.

"Ok who are you going to pick?" asked john.

"Well I have thought about it for 2 hours and have decided me and you max Serena Elliot fletch Zoe Zosia collete and Connie." Said Sabrina.

"Ok then where you are going?" asked john.

"To see the CEO to tell him and hold a meeting. "Said Sabrina.

"Ok then." Said john.

"Ok then." Said Sabrina.

At the CEO office Sabrina had told guy and he got everyone and hold a meeting for the trip.

They all agreed they would let Connie take the baby grace stayed was going to stay with him.

Hope you have enjoyed the start a shock coming soon.

It is boring now but it will be better.

Please review I feel unappreciated and I need to revise but if you like it please review so I know I should continue.

Or else I will stop and just go back to my plain boring life I use to have as I feel unwelcome doing stories I might be rubbish I know that I just need to get stories that have been in my head out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking ages to update.

Sabrina and john are my own characters they will be a big part in this story if you read new girl you will find out the story. She is the deputy CEO with Serena and john is her husband.

If you want any more information just PM me.

please review as I do not update intill I get 2 reviews.

And if you do review I will try and update soon.

* * *

As Connie and guy were married and they had a little girl called alexia they said Connie would take her while guy looked after grace. They was going to be going to America when her had a tempory deputy CEO to keep a eye on the hospital as Sabrina and Serena were going and they are both the deputy CEOs.

Everyone was surprised that Sabrina had said collete was going as even though I was a few years collete had slept with Sabrinas ex husband who was in jail for several cases of attempted murder.

The day before they got a day off so they could get finish getting ready and have some sleep before going they had 6 days on a ferry as they could not go flying as several people had a fear.

It was now the day of the trip they had brought a caravan style van which had 6 beds that was smaller then a single and two beds that was smaller then a double they had two bath rooms and the beds were fold and had each had a screen with them so people could sleep in private and the screen folded they also had fold table and chairs that went into one of the 2 storage areas either side of the front where a passenger and driver were they had a mini fridge and a mini cooker. They barley had to use the van but they did have to travel to two states and back.

They got to the hospital were the van was they went to guys office and then went into the van.

Connie was the last person on as she was saying goodbye to grace and guy and they was saying goodbye to alexia and Connie.

"Connie come on or else you will have to stay here." Said Sabrina.

"Oh right." Said Connie.

She got on it.

Sabrina had become close to Connie all the staff thought that they was going to be mean to each other as they both had power but Connie was like another mother to Sabrina.

Connie opened the window and waved goodbyes to guy and grace as they were getting done soon they was going out of it.

They were near to the place where they were going to take the ferry.

"Sabrina are you ok?" asked john.

"Yeah just thinking about the secret." Said Sabrina.

"Well we can find out on the ship do you have the you know what?" asked john.

"Yeah it is in my pocket." Said Sabrina.

Sabrina had been suspecting she was pregnant as they were trying and was noticing her body had been changing.

John signalled that she should test now so she went came back with the test in secret and whispered while showing it to him he quickly looked while he didn't have to focus on the road tomuch

Later on they was on the ship they had been taken to their rooms where they were staying they also has a private group lounge.

In the evening they all sat down and talked.

"So Sabrina what is it like being deputy CEO?" asked Zoe she also got along with Sabrina and Sabrina had been it for years but they never really managed to talk as they was to busy.

"It is ok it is better then working with my dad." Said Sabrina.

"I know my one is always having a go at me." Said Zosia.

"Hay be nice to your father." said Connie.

"Yeah because you would know about that." Said Zosia.

Zoe smirked.

"What do you mean?" asked Connie getting a bit annoyed.

"Well you are sleeping with him." Said Zosia.

"Well I am married to him." said Connie.

"So five days of this." Said Zosia.

Thank you for reading.

Please review.

I will try and make them longer.

And also there is a few things coming soon in the story that should make it better this chapter is mainly just to summarise the characters.

This is a mix of 2 of my stories "normal day in ED" and also "new girl." If you read them or bits of them it might make this story easier to understand.

sorry if this does not make aloud of sense just my style of how i write.


End file.
